cinzas
by reneev
Summary: presente d niver para a Clara. Betado pelo meu amor: becca #.# .Eu corro para dentro do apartamento em chamas e não vejo ninguém, tudo que vejo, tudo que sobrou… são cinzas que o vento esta levando embora.


Cinzas

As folhas caem no meu jardim e eu olho para o céu, imaginando se você esta lá com outras pessoas.

E eu olho para cima e estendo minhas mãos. Eu sinto sua falta, não importa o quanto eu demonstre ser forte ou tente ser frio, você sabe que esse não sou eu.

Mas eu fico sentado todos os dias na poltrona de frente para a porta e todos os dias esperando que você abra aquela porta e eu corra para seus braços, mas isso não vai acontecer.

E está chovendo e eu não posso chorar, meus olhos estão secos, e eu não posso gritar, da minha garganta não sai mais som algum. E não importa o quanto eu tente eu nunca vou trazer você de volta, porque o que se foi não volta não importa o tamanho do meu desejo.

E isso machuca. Sei que parece besteira agora, mas isso é o que estou sentindo e quero voltar para casa e abrir essa porta sem derramar uma lágrima sequer.

Eu só quero te abraçar de novo.

Eu só quero sentir o seu perfume.

Eu só quero estar nos seus braços.

Porque sem você aqui, eu me sinto uma criança e nessa chuva eu não posso olhar para frente. Mas mesmo assim eu tento

Eu tento...

**x**

Eu sei que parece besteira, mas... Eu me sinto uma criança e olhando pra cima enquanto neva eu posso ver seus olhos e dentro deles eu vejo uma esperança, eu vejo minhas forças então por isso não me deixe só.

**x**

Eu corro para dentro do apartamento em chamas e não vejo ninguém, tudo que vejo, tudo que sobrou… são cinzas que o vento esta levando embora.

Então fale comigo!

Volte para casa...

A cama está ficando fria a cada dia que passa...

**x**

Está para completar um ano...

E pensar que nos conhecemos no inverno...

E pensar que hoje é outono...

E pensar que tudo aconteceu em um dia de primavera...

**x**

E quando vi te tirando daquele prédio com um lençol branco em cima… eu senti um aperto no peito.

Eu sabia que era você, pois os fios loiros se mostravam por baixo do lençol branco e pensar que branco é a cor da neve...

**x**

Estamos andando de mãos dadas, e eu posso sentir o seu calor, o seu sorriso… me tira de toda solidão por isso continue sorrindo apenas para mim

E quando eu sinto dor, eu sei que você está me estendendo a mão, eu sei que você vai dizer que está tudo bem mesmo as coisas não estando....

E eu sei que você vai me pegar no colo e me fazer como a criança, mas você sabe que eu quero ter meu corpo nos seus braços. Eu gosto quando você me beija a noite então, por favor, não me deixe sentir frio.

**x**

E quando vejo as gotas de água batendo contra minha janela... Eu sei que você não esta mais aqui. Porque… se estivesse… estaríamos nessa cama enrolados em um cobertor enquanto você me abraçava e dizia que me amava. Eu veria seus olhos brilharem, eu diria que você parece um anjo que desceu para a Terra apenas para ficar comigo.

Você sorriria e me chamaria de: 'minha boneca' eu faria bico e você acharia lindo e me beijaria… eu tentaria fugir do seu carinho, mas você me jogaria contra a cama e lá faríamos amor… mas você não esta aqui… então… eu continuo a olhar para a janela sem saber se estou bem.

**x**

Estava voltando do trabalho, você ligou para mim e disse para passar no mercado porque queria fazer o jantar e não tinha ingredientes. Eu sorri e com um falso aborrecimento na voz disse que estava tudo bem.

Quando entrei no carro e estava saindo do mercado, meu celular tocou e era ele... Eu atendi mesmo sem entender, pois eu era o impaciente, não ele. Quando atendi ouvi gritos, choro,algo caindo e voz fraca do meu amado ao outro lado da linha… ele disse… algo com a voz tão carinhosa e tão meiga… que eu não deixei de sorrir e uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos. Quando ouvi algo caindo meu coração apertou tanto que não pude falar nada.

Eu me arrependo até hoje de não ter dito nada...

Só queria ter dito...

Que eu o amava também.

**x**

Foi no dia 14 de julho de 2007 que começamos a namorar… e tudo aconteceu no dia 14 de julho de 2008... Ironia do destino isso?

Ele estava fazendo um jantar surpresa... uma única coisa... para comemorar um ano de namoro e quando cheguei lá os bombeiros tomavam conta do lugar e as chamas também... quando pude entrar estava tudo em cinzas... pude ver a toalha de mesa nova... as pétalas de rosa queimadas e um pedaço de papel perto delas que logo que eu tive em minhas mãos se destruiu. Não vi sangue... tudo que vi... tudo que vi foi cinzas.

**x**

Não tenho coragem a ir de encontro ao seu tumulo... pois se eu for eu vou sofrer... você não esta comigo, isso me mata e quando eu me aproximo do cemitério, eu passo correndo.

Parece que mesmo do outro lado eu sinto seu cheiro... parece... parece que mesmo depois de tudo você não é só cinzas... você é algo a mais... você ainda vive no meu coração e eu queria tanto te dizer isso mas esse sentimento de culpa vai me matando aos poucos.

Larguei meu emprego, vendi minha casa, dei a maioria das minhas coisas para crianças pobres e também minhas marionetes. Pensando que sentiria um alívio.

Quando eu vi o sorriso meigo nos rostos daquelas crianças... Hó... será que tudo fará eu me lembrar de você... as coisas não estão bem, mas eu posso ouvir você dizendo que está.

Eu vou para meu minúsculo apartamento esperando que alguma coisa aconteça e eu possa estar com você. Não me mato porque toda vez que eu tento eu vejo seu sorriso e isso me faz desistir.

Mesmo com tudo isso... eu continuo apaixonado.

Quando desmaiei no meio da escada e saí rolando nela, moradores do prédio chamaram uma ambulância e depois de quase 15 meses... eu ainda estou nele... estou de coma... como sei que ainda não morri? Eu ainda não vi seu sorriso... como sei que estou de coma? Não vejo mais suas fotos... como sei que se passaram 15 meses? Mesmo nos meus sonhos... eu conto quanto tempo eu estou sem você.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\o

presentinho para a clarinha que vai faze niver ^^

está adiantado eu sei...

tá uma porcaria eu sei...

tá uma baita de um drama de uma melação eu sei que ta

mas eu ainda mereço reviews não é?! #.#

espero que gostem

especialmente a Clara \o/

eu vou fazer outro Clarinha, calma que o Brasil é nosso \o (frase da minha mãe)

eu vou te dar outra fic melhor e maior eu prometo ç.ç

mas eu tinha que escrever algo e pra dizer que não passo batido..

tai ai um presente de merda \o/

então ...

caso eu não te envie outro... o.o

pode esperar mil anos que eu faço outra dedicada a você pra compensa essa ç.ç

é que a falta de criatividade é tanta ç.ç

mas chega de bla bla bla...

espero que gostem ç.ç

bjs

**Naruto nem cia me pertence**


End file.
